


Love in the form of four paws

by Wolfs_hunt1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_hunt1/pseuds/Wolfs_hunt1
Summary: After so long of not writing anything (uni is chaotic at the moment) here’s something that starts out sad but will hopefully warm up your heart.Warnings: fluff, angst?, mentions of depresions and some past traumas. sorry for any typo
Relationships: bucky x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	Love in the form of four paws

After everything that has happened, Bucky felt lonely despite being surrounded by his teammates. He was never the same after Hydra, and no amount of therapy was helping him feel like he fit in.

He could feel Steve was trying his best to bring his best friend back, but that Bucky was gone, killed during the war, all that was left was the shadow of the man he was. And that scared him more than he would like to admit it. He started skipping morning practices with Sam and Steve and before he knew it, he wasn’t even showing up for sparing with Natash anymore.

Slowly he isolated more and more from the others and eventually even moved out of the compound, getting a small apartment in Brooklyn to try and reconnect to his long lost self. He started putting up a bit of weight, but admittedly, it made him feel like he was finally moving on, like he didn’t have to be constantly fit and ready for a fight. He liked this new him.

But his apartment still felt too big and lonely. He wanted company, despite having run away from it, he wanted comfort only another soul could give him. So he made up his mind and search for a shelter around his area that he could go to. He found one only half an hour drive away, so without thinking more of it, he picked up his keys and made his way to the elevator descending the five floors to the underground parking lot and getting into his car.

The drive was mostly spent thinking about what type of dog he thought would be best for him. A bigger dog would be preferable because he was too scared that if he was too small he would step on him, and the less fur he had the better, because he wanted to be able to pet him, and whit his metal hand his fur could get stuck in it.

Once he parked outside of the animal shelter he had a pretty nice idea of what type of dog he wanted, and so he walked inside with confidence and waited at the front desk for someone to show up. The shelter had a pet store in the front, and the animals for adoption in the back, so it was easier to pick out all the items the dog would need after he found the perfect dog.

He could hear sound approaching from behind the door, and he saw a little girl leaving with a small dog followed by her mother and a girl with a grey shirt with the shelter logo embroidered on it. She looked at Bucky and smiled, telling him she would be right with him in a moment. He only nodded and waited patiently for her to return.

“Hi! My name is (Y/N), how can I help you today?” she says cheerily once she returns to the desk, shuffling around some papers and storing them inside a folder.

“I’m looking to get a dog, if it was a larger breed and with no fur, it would be….” Bucky gets interrupted by her light giggle, and suddenly feels himself relax his tense shoulders and smiling softly at her. He took her in, her bright eyes and soft-looking hair up in a messy bun, paired with her rosy cheeks and a bright smile.

“Everyone usually walks in with the same idea. They want a specific pet, but what they don’t know is that that’s not how it works. The animals here choose their owners. Not the other way around.” She grabs some keys on her desk and walks closer to the door she had come from before. “Come along, I’ll show you our beauties. And then we can select some for you to spend some time with to bond and see how they react around you.”

Bucky nods and follows suit. “Sounds good.” he says. The first room she unlocks leads to a big room filled with cages with cats of all breeds. They all started mewing and preening up at Bucky, wanting to catch his attention.

“The dog’s pen is right ahead…” she stops talking when she sees Bucky looking at some of the smaller kittens, that are playing around with their brothers. There’s a smaller cat with them, that was just to the side of the cage, not movie too much.

“What’s wrong with the little guy?” he asks, getting closer to the cage and slowly raising his palm to the door.

“He was the only survivor of his litter, even him mom passed away, and so he wasn’t alone we put him with the others kittens, he’s having a hard time adjusting though, so he’s always alone in that corner.” She puts a hand on his shoulder and smiles up at him once more while looking at the small kitten. “I can take him out for you, if you want? To see how he reacts to being picked up.”

Bucky’s forlorn look vanishes and he looks at her expectantly while nodding, stepping away from the cage while she unlocks it so that Bucky could have access to all the small kittens. She stays silent for a while, just looking at the way he’s being gentle with them all and pats his arm to catch his attention.

“You seem quite smitten with these kittens, and I might have someone that will be happy to see you and have some company for his final moments. Why don’t you stay here while I go pick him up?” Bucky nods and turns his attention back to the small balls of fur currently climbing his henley shirt and nestling up to his arms and neck.

She returns with a bigger cat, fur white with small grey patches. Once they’re both close enough Bucky can take a better look at the cat in her arms, and notice the missing leg and left ear.

“This is Pirate. He came to the shelter really beaten up, lost his ear and his leg, and because of that, no one wants him. This is his last week here, and I want him to be happy. He’s a big cuddle bug and loves to be petted, but I can’t give him attention all day, unfortunately.” (Y/N) moves closer to Bucky and gently motions for him to pick up the white cat, which he does gladly, while the furry thing starts to lick up his palm and purring low on his belly.

“He’s so calm and friendly, why wouldn’t anyone take him home?” Bucky’s frown fades once the white cat lays on his arms, and the kitten snuggles with them, their size contrast warming up Bucky’s heart.

“Some people prefer the cute pups or kittens, and end up leaving the older animals here to be forgotten. But all they want is just to be loved, and a few treats.” she says with a giggle.

Bucky is silent for a few moments looking at the two so different cats on his arms, but yet so equal. All they want is a loving home and a place to belong. Just like him. They were all looking for the same thing, and together they could have it.

“I never thought myself to be a cat guy, but they are quickly warming up to me.” The small kitten started mewling and trying to climb higher, reaching up to Buckys stubbled cheek and scratching it’s tinny head on him, all while he tried to stay still so as not to make the little one fall from his shoulder. “And I guess I’m also warming up to these guys.”

“I’ll make all the arrangements then!”

Half an hour later, with a lot of cat items in the trunk of his car and the two furry creatures nestled together in a carrier Bucky was ready to sign the adoption papers and get home with his new companions.

“This is all the papers you will need, along with the notes for the checkups and any medical need they might have, you can directly come to us and we’ll help.”

Bucky looks fondly back at his car, seeing the two cats curled up together, the two cats that I heartbeat took over his own heart and made him want to take them home without a second guess.

“I’m going to be honest, I’m gonna miss Pirate a lot. But I’m extremely grateful that he’s going home with such a nice person. Thank you for saving him. Both of them.”

“You know, you can still see him… we could go for a coffee one of these days?” Bucky’s voice is low, almost as if he was too shy to even ask her out, but the slow smile spreading on her face let him know that she had heard it.

“I would like that a lot.” she scribbles something on a post-it and hands it to him, her phone number. “Give me a call?” He nods enthusiastically and the rest of his ride home he can’t help but smile at the decision he had made that morning of driving to the animal shelter. Not only he got two new adorable cats, he had also met someone that made him want to get back out and give love another chance.


End file.
